


A Mother's Approval

by Missuniverse5000bc



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missuniverse5000bc/pseuds/Missuniverse5000bc
Summary: Yaz takes a break from adventuring to see her family for a few days (although without the bread she promised), and Najia knows her daughter too well.





	A Mother's Approval

Their most recent adventure had been an emotional one and sensing the mild homesickness of her companions the Doctor had suggested a return to Sheffield, just for a day or two. Yaz was grateful for the chance to catch up with her family again. It had been just long enough that she was missing their antics rather than being annoyed about them.

Ryan and Graham had returned to their flat for the evening, this time closer as family than before and to face their grief together. The Doctor had assured her team she had some maintenance to do in the TARDIS for a couple of days and she wouldn’t let them miss out on any amazing adventures.

This had left Yaz free to return to her flat, checking her watch it was about an hour after they had last been here. She smiled to herself as the familiar but now somewhat abnormal smell of home hit her, it was strange to think how much the TARDIS had now become her home since she was last here.    
Her mother entered the hallway to find her daughter smiling to herself, she sighed “What took you so long? Did you even get any bread?”

Yaz stumbled “Sorry mum, I got distracted?”

Najia raised her eyebrows, “That Doctor of yours again?”

Yaz protested “Not like that!” but was fairly certain her blush was only causing her mum to increasingly get the wrong impression. Not that it was entirely wrong, the Doctor was certainly distracting.

Her mum just shook her head “Well your sister went out with some friends and your Dad’s on the phone to your uncle, but you and me can have a nice chat about how you met your new _friend,_ hm? _”_

Yaz followed her mum to the sofa, admitting defeat. At least her mum had witnessed the Doctor in action during the whole spider debacle, it could certainly be more difficult to explain.

After telling an abridged version of their first meeting, reducing the dangerous parts considerably along with Grace’s passing which felt wrong not to acknowledge given her bravery. However, it didn’t feel right to tell her mother this without Graham or Ryan’s permission, her mother hardly knew them after all.

She also neglected the part about the Doctor herself being an alien along with her most recent time travel adventures. It might have explained the Doctor’s strange comments here and there but adding her recent adventures to the Stenza and giant spider incidents might have been a bit much for her poor mum in one evening.

As her story came to a close Najia nodded, “You certainly admire her a lot then, I suppose I can see why. She is certainly heroic”

Yaz could hardly deny that although she now regretted telling the story at all, who knows how infatuated she sounded as she got caught up in retelling it.

“I’m very happy for you Yasmin”

“Mum,” Yaz sighed again “the Doctor and I aren’t dating.” She said firmly

“Only because you haven’t asked, “ Najia protested

Yaz didn’t know where to start, once again caught off guard by her mum’s questioning. Was she really that transparent? “I don’t- She doesn’t think of me like that- we’re just…”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Mum please stop.” Yaz put her head in her hands, defeated.

“I’m sorry Yasmin, I don’t mean to pry but its not every day that you bring a friend back and especially not someone who looks at you like she does, like you hung the stars. What more could a mother want for her daughter? You deserve that Yasmin”

Najia didn’t say anything more, choosing to put her arms round her daughter. Yaz blinked trying to stop tears from forming as she hugged her mum. She really had missed her, even her personal questions. It was only ever annoying because somehow despite all the adventures she hadn’t told her mother about she could still read her daughter like a book.

“You’re not dashing off anywhere else tonight?” Najia asked softly after a while had passed, Yaz shook her head.

“Not until tomorrow at least”

Her mum nodded and turned on the TV, Najia refrained from asking any more questions and Yaz simply allowed herself to enjoy the evening with her mum. The whole being in love with an incredible, genius time-traveling alien who was also unfairly gorgeous could wait until tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

 

Yaz slept through until midday the next day, making the most of her day off from work but also recovering from the hectic life of traveling with the Doctor. She thrived off the adventure but as Graham often pointed out the Doctor wasn’t too caught up on human sleep requirements and her own was so irregular and infrequent. Not to mention the peculiar type of jetlag that came with time travel.

After wandering into the kitchen in loose PJs, her hair falling out of the messy bun she had left it in last night she stood in the quiet. Her sister was presumedly back judging by her shoes in the hallway but would most likely remain in bed until tea. As for her parents, they must have gone out leaving Yaz alone with her thoughts until a faint knock on the door interrupted her.

She opened the door to find the Doctor looking sheepish, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t be interrupting your time with the fam- er your fam… I just mi- got bored..” She turned sharply “I’ll just go”

Yaz laughed “Doctor wait, of course you can come in, you’re always welcome”

“Really? Great! Thanks Yaz, you’re the best” The Doctor cheered up instantly almost skipping into the flat.

“Mum and Dad have gone out for a bit and Sonja will still be asleep for hours so you’re not interrupting anything. I only just got up” Yaz spoke whilst re-boiling the kettle only then looking down at her tattered pajamas and blushing.

“Speaking of which I should probably go get changed”

“You look beautiful” The Doctor said earnestly

Yasmin laughed again

“No really, “The Doctor insisted. “Stunning.”

“Thanks...” Yaz whispered unsure how to react to something like that, she couldn’t look away from the Doctor’s sincere gaze though.

The Doctor reached out and took one of Yaz’s hands in her own, gazing at their interlocked fingers.

They both held their breath, unsure of whether to make a move and break the moment.

Tentatively Yaz lifted her free hand and cupped the back of the Doctor’s neck curling her fingers into short, blonde hair. They both gasped lightly, moving closer to each other. The Doctor seemed to make her mind up then, breaking the dreamlike slowness of the moment and lurching forward into a kiss that still managed to take Yaz by surprise despite the build-up. Her hand tightened in the Doctor’s hair and she lent into the kiss blissfully unaware of her surroundings.

The front door rattled and her parents’ voices from the hallway were what finally broke the moment, Yaz pulled back from the kiss slightly dazed as her dad called out a Hello from the hallway and her mother made her way into the kitchen.

Yaz was pretty sure her face was on fire, making eye contact with the Doctor was a mistake. Somehow she looked even more flustered than Yaz felt and her hair was chaos.

“Hi mum” Yaz muttered awkwardly

Najia looked between the two of them, clearly deducing what had happened and grinned widely. “Hello Doctor, are you staying for lunch?”

The Doctor cleared her throat, “Lunch sounds fab! Thanks Najia”

She sent one last sweet smile towards Yaz before launching into conversation with Najia. Leaving Yaz to head back to her room and get changed, _and quickly_ Yaz thought to herself before the Doctor became the object of her mum’s endless questioning.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came much more naturally to me than the first, hence the higher word count which i'm taking as a good sign!  
> Now to do my coding worksheets that I've been putting off....


End file.
